


Sleepless Night

by Kanarek13



Category: White Collar
Genre: Collarcorner, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-13 00:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7130588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarek13/pseuds/Kanarek13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joys of parenting - the Peter edition :P.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepless Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dennih23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dennih23/gifts).



> **A/N:** Created for [](http://dennih23.livejournal.com/profile)[**dennih23**](http://dennih23.livejournal.com/) who left the prompt _Peter - sleepless night_ for Round 45 at [](http://collarcorner.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://collarcorner.livejournal.com/)**collarcorner**.

  
[ ](https://www.dropbox.com/s/0u1howohwsybe1q/sleepless.png?dl=0)   



End file.
